


You are Who I See

by sskinner155



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Engagement Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Nipple Play, Romance, Teasing, Thela, Vaginal Sex, forplay, tongue teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Theseus always knew Leta was strong, she proved it every day but he hadn't know how in charge she could be or how much he enjoyed it. Theta smut.





	You are Who I See

Theseus stood next to the large balcony windows sipping his firewiskey as the party patrons chattered among themselves. The celebration of his engagement had come together nicely and while he found the entertain of so many collages and family friends exhausting, he wouldn't denied he was having a great time.

To get to spend an evening in complete celebration of his love was not something he thought he would get. During the Great War and then coming back home to the tension between wizards and muggles it was hard to believe there was time for parties, love and a future of happiness. No for him it was just another headline of bad news and another incident needing to be taken care of.

For a long time, that's all he thought there was. Just another person who was chosen to clean up the mess of the world, that fixing the problem was no longer possible. But then Leta came into his life and with her came a new air. That he didn't have to sit by and just accept the state of his government, that he could change it and the people from the inside, he had become someone people admired, now he needed to become someone people listened to.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked a calm voice. Leta stood next to him, her petite form in full display in a backless beaded dress glowing under the dim light.

"Perplexed of how I went form the trenches of war to here."

"Hard work, dedication and a little luck."

"True if luck wasn't on my side, I don't believe I would have found a fiancé as remarkable as you." He gave her a smolder and she looked away embarrassed.

"I was referring to you surviving the war as your luck." He smiled downing the rest of his drink and setting the glass on the widow seal. He took her hand and the two began walking the perimeter of the room.

"So, have you considered my proposition?" He asked, politely nodding to the older couple they passed.

"We are at our engagement party, it would be pretty silly of me to turn you down now."

"Leta…"

"Theseus, you know…I'm not want many would say is wife of the minister material, or even wife of head of law enforcement material. I love you and I want to be with you but to position yourself as a political individual well."

"That's why I want you to join the Ministry…become apart of its family. Together we can become a power couple, one who loves each other and is wants to see change and growth among our government."

She leaned into him. "Always working towards a better future."

The lights dimed and music started playing. The two of them both turned their attention towards the center of the floor where a woman in a silver dress began dancing. Tonight's entertainment, a couple of women in the Ministry had offered to come up with something for the party.

Leta watched the dancer in a bit of a trance. The dancer moved elegantly and was beautiful, she looked much like Leta. She conjured scarves that began to dance around her. Leta moved closer to the show, completely taken in.

The other party guest also watched the dancer but then he noticed that many of them were watching Leta too. The scarves danced up towards the ceiling then slowly drifted down. Leta watched them her face twisted in shock horror.

A moment after her he realized that this wasn't just fun entertainment but a prank on Leta. About her past. Theseus took her hand and pulled her from the crowd, they all watched, none speaking a word as they left the scene behind them and the people who had set it up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they would do something so…so cruel." He had taken her to his room. She had moved to the mirror to pat at her eyes.

"Its alright I know you won't have willing let them do this."

"Its not alright. This was a day to celebrate us and the used it to attack you."

"Theseus this is what I've been trying to tell you from the beginning. The people at your office and the pure blood families will always see me as the unwanted daughter, the non-pure pureblooded witch, my family's past will always be a point of contention." Theseus scowled.

"Who your born to shouldn't relate to who you are. Your father should be the one who is treated as a social disgrace. And them throwing your brothers death at you like that it is disgusting." Theseus was boiling thinking about it. He was no fool, Leta dealt with a lot of stigma in her everyday life but to think that the wives of those he worked with would try to cut her down even today, a day that was met for them.

Leta had turned away looking down at the desk she sat at her fingers tracing the grain of the wood. She didn't like talking about her late brother and him getting angry telling her what she already knew wasn't helping. He got to his knees in front of her resting his hands on her laps, she turned to him, she still looked like she was about to cry. He cupped her face and she rested into his palm.

"I'm sorry this night was to celebrate us, our future and the life we want to make together."

"Sadly, you chose someone who won't make that path easy." He was about to say something, but she stopped him with her finger. "We should go back to the party it would be rude of us and how else will you charm your way to the top." His face dropped and she leaned in to kiss him. "I'll be fine, you may not be marring a socially accepted women, but you are marring a woman with tough skin."

They went back to the party, while several of the guest seem unsure of what had transpired and several surprised at their return. Theseus was irritated about the incident, Leta had calmed him enough to still enjoy the party and he was blown away at how strong and confident she was talking to these people who had attempted to humiliate her.

Once the last of the guest had left and the venue employees started cleaning up the two left, their feet sore and their voice horse. Leta had truly turned the evening around. He was so proud of her, her resilience and charm. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle the situation the same way.

They stopped in front of his door, she moved to untangle herself from him, "I'll see you at breakfast." He held onto her hand stopping her from heading to her room across the hall.

"Come in here for a minute." She gave a suspicious smile and the two went into his room.

"You know being alone with you in your room once is a risk but twice there will be rumors in the paper tomorrow.

"To hell with them." He took a seat on the foot of the bed and pulled her towards him onto his lap. She bit her lips in embarrassment and turned her head away. "You are head of law enforcement wife material, you're minister of magic wife material. You could easily hold the weight of any title and today proves it. Leta I want to change the system make it better and for some reason you don't think you'd fit in that goal but when I look into our future, you are who I see, standing next to me, creating change yourself, being respected and admired by our peers and the wizarding community. How you handled today just tells me what I've always known about you. You are perfect for me in every single way." She was fiddling with his cuffs her face hidden in his neck.

"Respect? Admiration? Those are some words not associated with Leta Lastrange."

"I associate them with you. Along with strong and perhaps a bit cheeky, and caring though you have a tendency not to have others see that one, spontaneous-"

"I think the correct world is impulsive." She laughed.

"Making jokes now." He brought his fingers up to her neck tickling just under her hair line, a soft spot of hers.

"Stop," She laughed wiggling in his arms. He held her tighter, wrapping his leg around her tickling up her side. "Theseus…" she continued to laugh fighting to get out, then clear as day she snorted. She tried stopping herself, but she was too riled up and did so again.

"I didn't know you snort when laughing."

"I can't believe I did that. It's so embarrassing."

"I think its cute." He whispered kissing her. She melted into the kiss her finger tracing down his jaw. His arm wrapped tight around her waist and his other hand traveled down her leg finding the slit in her dress.

He was excited, she was in his arms pressed against his body in a deep kiss. "Oh." She pulled away her eyes traveling down to her thigh. His face went as red as the wine he was drinking earlier. Pressed against her through his trousers was a bulge.

"I'm sorry this is…" He released his hold on her. "We should…its best if we stop." Leta's brown eyes met his but he found it difficult to look at her.

"What will you do once I leave?"

The question shocked him, had she really? "What?"

"When I leave are you going to…take care of it?"

"Leta?" He was sure his embarrassment had made him miss hear.

"I've heard some women talk about it among their circles, how men rub themselves."

"I well its…"

"Sorry, this is coming off very forward. But if it alright with you, I'd rather stay and continue."

He tensed studying her face looking for the joke. He sighed, "Are you sure, if we continue then I'm going to want to…to have you."

"Good…because I want you." She kissed him lightly. "I should take my dress off its heavy and hard to move around it." She got up. "Could you, ah turn away for a second." He did what he was asked and looked towards the window realizing the blinds were open.

"Wait." He got up quickly and shut them. "Okay." He kept his back turned and his face down. The sound of a couple snaps and then the weight of the beaded fabric hitting the floor. Her hand pressed into his back but still he didn't turn, it rounded up over his shoulder and her lips pressed into the back of his neck. His hair went on ends as she sucked on the skin, her hands coming around his waist, knotting up his shirt and untucking it from his pants.

Theseus's breathing became heavy as delicate fingers started undoing the buttons, with each one undone she dragged her nails down his bare chest to the hem of his trouser. He sighed her name her fingers dancing their way back up to his shoulders then pulling his shirt and jacket from him.

He was much to hot for the chill to bother him and when she pressed her naked chest to his back a spark went through him. She kissed along his freckled shoulders her fingers tracing over the lines of his torso before pinching at his nipples.

A surprised moan escaped his lips as he grabbed ahold of the window frame. A pleasurable embarrassment came over him, as a she flicked over the hard nipple her teeth grazing the skin of his back. He had never known how sensitive this part of him was.

Leta traced over his lips with her finger, her tongue sliding over the shape of his ear. "May I make a request?"

"Anything." His voice was a low grumble.

"I would like you to do what I just did to you but with your tongue." Theseus smirked, he enclosed her hand with his, kissing it slightly.

"Do I get to turn around then?" She paused then a nod of her head. He turned wanting to take her all in but. Her lashes fanned downward, her silvery eye makeup shining. Her hair was still up, held together by decorative pins.

He took one and pulled it free, part of her hair fell, then the other. The soft waves pooled at her slender shoulders, the dark smooth skin glistening, the swell of her breast, a slight curve of her stomach. His heart was drumming louder an almost painful ach in his groin wanted him to go faster. To rip the stockings, she still wore and push her onto the bed plunging into her.

But she had made a request first and as an auror you did what you were asked to first. He cupped her face tilling her head up to his, her brown eyes hazed. "You're gorgeous." They kissed the taste of wine still on her lips. He swept his mouth down her neck over her clavicle to her breast. He kissed between them then back up starting with the right one his tongue traced over the darker skin surrounding the nipple. Her breathing picked up as she rubbed her thighs together. He moved to the other one doing the same thing, tracing the outer edge but not touching the stiff nipple.

"Theseus…" The moan dripped from her mouth, her eyes dark slits watching him. A steal hot surge hit him in his core, she was naked, but he was on show. He popped a nipple into his mouth sucking on it, his teeth nibbling at the hard nub. She inhaled sharply her back arching as she rubbed her thighs together even tighter. He pressed his hand into the small of her back keeping her from pulling away as he moved to the other breast this time flicking his tongue over the nipple in quick sessions.

Positive he had her weight he kicked open her legs and pressed his knee into her core. "Theseus!" Her voice was much louder and surprised at his action. He continued liking and biting her, pressing into her then relieving the tension.

Leta was wet and ready, moving past her breast he kissed down her toned stomach, she was arched back as far as she could go, he the only think keeping her upright. He let her go. Her face was that of shock then laughter as she landed flat onto the bed. She had forgotten it was right behind her.

He gave a smirk licking his lips as he undid his belt. She brought her feet to his hips and with them pushed down the trouser and boxers in one go. Like her he was ready, wrapping his hand over his erection, pre-cum spilling from the head, a throbbing need. He stepped closer about to tear off the stockings. Her foot met with his chest and pushed him back.

"I don't want you to use our hands." He gave her a stern look, bring his hand to the underside of her leg and running it up to her ankle.

"What would you prefer me use."

"Your mouth."

He raises his eyebrow, "That seems like an unfair rule."

"I think your up for the challenge." Theseus gave a sigh he grasped her foot and kissed the side of her ankle going down to his knees. He kissed up her leg coming to her inner thigh then blowing cool air at her core smelling her desire then moving to her other leg and back down.

Theseus continued to teaser, kissing over her legs leaving not an inch untouched when he felt he had taken his revenge on her he rested his head on her thigh. Bring his hands to her lower stomach he licked along her core her as her protest of rule breaking tuned into a raspy moan. Her legs wrapped around his head her thighs squeezing his head pleasantly.

He moved his tongue back down then up in a quick zigzag pattern. She gave a groan bucking her hips but the pressure of his hands on her stomach keep her from sitting up. He freed himself from the security of her thighs. "You are going to have to raise yourself up if I'm ever going to get these off."

Leta pressed into the floor raising herself just enough. He bit ahold of the fabric and slowly brought it down past her hip then he moved to the other side and did the same. He kissed over the newly exposed skin. He gathered the fabric again and pulled down some more, her sweet desire filling his nose.

Once he had gotten the stockings past her knees, he was able to able to give one aggressive pull and remove them completely. She sat up the both of them completely naked. She brought her hand out to him and he leaned forward like a dog about to get praised. Her hands pushed back his hair and raised him to her.

They kissed gently then desperately. He pressed forward falling on top of her. Leta warped her legs around his waist his erection on the cusp of her entrance. Gripping the sheets, he pushed into her. Her head slammed back into the mattress her core pulsing around him.

Theseus kissed her neck as her body trembled her nails digging into his biceps. "Okay." It was soft barley even a whisper. He brought his hips back then pressed forward into hers. Her knees dug into his side as she gave a moan. He did again thrusting into to her, her movements matching his finding a rhythm together.

Sweat dripped down his back and face as he went faster into her moving to his knees raising her butt up holding onto her hips. Leta's short breaths keeping them in time, she arched her back her hands holding tight to the bedding her breast bouncing with the movement. He was almost to his peek, but he wanted her to come too, he needed her to it wouldn't count without her spilling over. Leaning back down on top of her keeping his pace he kissed over her shoulders to her neck just behind her ear to her hair line. He licked over the skin then bit down, remembering it was a sensitive spot of hers. She gave a started yep and her body shuddered. Her core clenched tight around him then wring out over him. He felt his own release fast and hot into her. By the end of it he had collapsed next to her shaking.

"Wow. That was…you were amazing." Leta chuckled and melted into him.

"It does take two."

"I keep saying your minister of magic wife material but Merlin if you can take charge of the government the way you take charge of me, well I'm going to have to make sure I'm minister of magic husband material."

**Author's Note:**

> First I have to give credit to S. P. Sipal a youtuber who gave me the idea for the opening scene. She had a video trying to explain the deleted ballroom scene from COG and how she felt the dancing women may be a set up to anger or upset Leta as it seemed to taunting at her past. Check out some of her videos, she got some interesting ones.
> 
> So with Leta and Theseus's relationship I felt there was more maturity between them and an understanding they both knew about each other and understood their past. I also wanted them to be more forward in their sex life and try to set up a dynamic for a future fic possibly. Please let me know what you think and check out my tumblr sskinner155 for the moodboard I have made for this story.


End file.
